Christmas Killer
by Sarahcat868
Summary: When it's Christmas and a Killer is on the loose and 4 Children die what will Natara and Mal do? So Maltara in The Story :D
1. Jordan's Death

**_You are now Natara Williams_**

* * *

_You walk through the precinct doors knowing it's going to be a normal day. You can hear the noises of your friends ( co-workers) Amy typing on the computer,Kai PLaying the Sims,Jeremy and Blaise talking about something that doesn't interest you,and Mal and Anders arguing about what happened yesterday. "Mal you were suppose to finish your paperwork last week!" "Why can't I finish the paperwork this week!" "If you do I won't accept your paperwork because it is late!" "Anders but Natara finished the paperwork!" " So that's great for her but you had a different paperwork than Natara!" "What!" "Just because you guys are part__ners doesn't mean you guys have the same opinion!" Now I"m give you twice the paperwork because of what you did to Natara!" "Ah-Hell!" You knock on Anders's office door. Anders stands up from his chair and opens the door. " Sorry to interrupt you guys but Mal another child has died!" "Ah-Hell now i have triple of paperwork!" " Well Mal not my fault you didn't want to work with me." You exit the office and wait for Mal so you guys can investigate the killing._

* * *

**_You are now Mal Fallon._**

* * *

You walk out of the precinct with Natara at your side. You walk up to your car and open the car door for Natara. She smiles. " When have you turned into a gentlemen Mal?" " Oh Shut up Natara I can be a gentlemen whenever i want too." "Okay." As you enter your car and start to drive you turn your head to Natara as you guys lock eyes. Natara leans in as your lips meet to a passionate kiss. You lean away and smile uncontrollably. You ask Natara where the child has been killed. "Um.. the child was killed at 52074 Cabrano Street. " Isn't that a warehouse? " um.. yes!" "Huh!" " So what is the child's name?" " The child's name is Jordan and he is age 8." " God I hate this!" " Mal hate what?" " That a psychopath is killing kids!" " Mal you know we are going to catch this guy before he kills again!" " I guess your right" You stop as you are in front of the warehouse. As you exit you kiss Natara's cheek.

* * *

**_You are now Jasper Gutierrez ( The Killer)_**

* * *

_You hear screaming and crying from Jordan. He is giving you a headache saying over and over again : Where am I ? or Where is my mom? After 20 minutes you can't take it anymore so you take out your gun an turn around and shoot the kid. Bang! You watch as the kid falls to the floor with a bullet in his head. He just lays on the floor with blood flowing out of his run away from the warehouse to Pacific Heights and enter an abandoned house. You grab the "Now on Rent" paper and run downstairs to the basement. You find a pen and write down "Beware of Psychopath" and get a piece of gum and stick the sign on the window and spreads blood on the paper. You run to the nearest abandoned building a hide._

* * *

**_You are now Natara Williams _**

* * *

_You and Mal run up to the warehouse. Mal throws open the door with his Draw your guns for any movement. " Natara lets split up." 'Okay, if you hear or see anything shoot a warning." "Okay!" Mal runs in the other direction as you go the other way. As you walk you can hear your feet tapping the ground as if nobody was in the warehouse. You turn your head to the right and the left. As your walking you step on a wet liquid. You look down to see Jordan Dead. You bend down to see that he was shot . You can feel your heart beating out of your stand up and shoot a warning. Bang. Mal comes running and sees Jordan Dead too. Mal starts to water up and wipes the tears in anger. Mal hugs you a in sadness and anger. After a few seconds later you take your phone at and call Amy to tell her where Jordan's parents live to talk about Jordan's death. "Hey Natara!" "Hey Amy!" "What do you need?" " I need to know where Jordan's parents live." "Okay! um.. wait a second." "Okay." You wait for a few seconds "A-Ha here it is ." "Okay Amy where do they live?" "Jordan's parents live in 92550 Takana Blvd." "Thanks Amy!" "Your Welcome Nat!" You tell Mal that we are going to talk to Jordan's parents. " Nat where do they live?" "They live in 92550 Takana Blvd." "Okay let's go!" You and Mal walk out of the warehouse and go to Takana Blvd. On the way you call Blaise and Jeremy to take over your places and investigate the warehouse. _

* * *

**_You are now Blaise Corso_**

* * *

_"Jeremy stop bothering me!" "Well sorry that i busted your day!" "Can you just SHUT UP JEREMY!" Jeremy looks surprised at how Blaise yelled at him. " I'm sorry Jeremy I'm just not in the mood to talk." "It's fine." Your phones rings in your purse. You take your phone out of your purse and look at the caller ID . Hmm it's Natara. "Hello." "Blaise I need you and Jeremy to go to the warehouse where Jordan died. "Wait, who is Jordan?" "The child that died recently!" "Oh" "Yeah I need you and Jeremy to go to the warehouse and investigate the killing." "Why can't you!" " We need to talk to Jordan's parents!" "STOP YELLING AT ME!" "Well not my fault you won't listen to me!" "Fine, what's the address of the warehouse." "The address is 52074 Cabrano Street." "Okay we will be at the warehouse in 5." "Thanks Blaise!" You hang up on Natara and sigh."Ughhh why me!" "What's wrong Blaise?" " I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP REDBIRD!" "Sorry." "Jeremy we have to go to this warehouse.. "WHY?" You stare at Jeremy is a serious face. "Sorry" "We have to go to this warehouse to investigate Jordan's death. "Wait who is Jordan?" " A kid who died!" "Oh,right!" "Well let's go then." Jeremy stops in his tracks. "Wait what is the address of the warehouse?" "UH.. the address of the warehouse is __52074 Cabrano Street. "Okay let's go!" You follow Jeremy out of the precinct to his car._

* * *

_**You are now Jasper Gutierrez**_

* * *

_You know you can't hide any longer. You think in your head : " Your so Stupid Jasper!" You struggle on concentrating on something else than yourself. You look around in the building to see webs on the ceiling and walls and dust everywhere. You look up to see something strange. you look at the object in confusion. You stretch your arm to grab it. As you grab the object it falls to the ground. Hmm.. an attic. you climb the attic to see boxes torn or wrapped. you stand on the attic to open a box. When you get to the box you fall right through the attic to the concrete floor where you were standing head has started bleeding from the impact as you fell through the attic to the floor. you can't take and pain and faint on the cold concrete floor._

* * *

**_You are now Natara Williams_**

* * *

_You tell Mal that we are here. He stops the car and parks in front of the house. You knock on the door. Jordan's parents answer. "Hello and who are you? " " I'am Special Agent Natara Williams and that is my partner Detective Malachi Charles Fallon. " Hello" "May we come in?" "Yes!" " We are here to ask you something." "And that is?" " May your wife enter the room please?" "Sorry my wife is up in her room." " May you ask her to come and enter the room please." " Okay." He walks upstairs and asks his wife to come downstairs. "Cindy?" "Yes?" "Can you come downstairs there is officers here that want to talk with us." " Okay I'll come in a minute." You tell Mal to play it cool and let me do all the talking. He nods. " Hello." "Hi." " This is my wife Cindy and my name is David. " "Nice to meet you both." " We are here to talk about Jordan." " Ah Yes." " He was at basketball practice when his friends said "Mr. and Mrs. Martin we are so sorry but Jordan has gone missing." "We were both disappointed to here that he disappeared but we have talked too much." " Well I'm so sorry but Jordan is dead." The wife runs upstairs and doesn't come back down. " Did you say dead?" "Yes I'm so sorry we found him this morning in an abandoned warehouse shot in the head." " He always was a loser he said." "Well I'm sorry for your loss but we have to go now." "Well thank you for telling us." "Your Welcome!" You close the door as you and Mal exit the house." Nice going with the wife." "Well you would've done worst." "No I wouldn't!" You look at Mal in you have got to be kidding me face. "Alright i would've done worst." "Told you." You both drive back to the precinct._

* * *

**_You are now Mal Fallon_**

* * *

_As you exit your car you run up to Natara and kiss her. She is startled that you ran up to her but forgets it after a few you pull away she asks " Why" "Because I Love You!" You hug Natara with all the love inside you. After you let go you ask her if she can help you with paperwork. "Fine but only last weeks." "Yes!" "Thanks!" "Anything else?" "No" "Good!" You both walk inside the precinct . Natara goes to her desk and you go to Anders's office. "Anders I need my paperwork." "Malachi Charles Fallon where have you been!" " I have been investigating Jordan's death!" "I thought Blaise and Jeremy were doing that!" " They are investigating the warehouse as me and Natara we talking to hid parents!" "Fine here is your paperwork." "What about this weeks paperwork? " "oh you need that too?" "Here." You walk out of Anders's office and to your desk. You and Natara work on paperwork for nearly 4 hours. When you both finish the paperwork you give it to Anders and leave the precinct. "Hey Nat you want to go to the old Toy Store ?" " Um.. Sure!" You drive to the Toy Store and as you open the door you spot Jasper Gutierrez ( The Killer)_

* * *

**_Well This is my book Christmas Killer ( My first FanFic :D) PLease Review and tell me how the book was! - Sarahcat868_**


	2. Red Roses

**_You are now Natara Williams_**

* * *

_You walk through the precinct doors knowing it's going to be a normal day. You can hear the noises of your friends ( co-workers) Amy typing on the computer,Kai PLaying the Sims,Jeremy and Blaise talking about something that doesn't interest you,and Mal and Anders arguing about what happened yesterday. "Mal you were suppose to finish your paperwork last week!" "Why can't I finish the paperwork this week!" "If you do I won't accept your paperwork because it is late!" "Anders but Natara finished the paperwork!" " So that's great for her but you had a different paperwork than Natara!" "What!" "Just because you guys are part__ners doesn't mean you guys have the same opinion!" Now I"m give you twice the paperwork because of what you did to Natara!" "Ah-Hell!" You knock on Anders's office door. Anders stands up from his chair and opens the door. " Sorry to interrupt you guys but Mal another child has died!" "Ah-Hell now i have triple of paperwork!" " Well Mal not my fault you didn't want to work with me." You exit the office and wait for Mal so you guys can investigate the killing._

* * *

**_You are now Mal Fallon._**

* * *

You walk out of the precinct with Natara at your side. You walk up to your car and open the car door for Natara. She smiles. " When have you turned into a gentlemen Mal?" " Oh Shut up Natara I can be a gentlemen whenever i want too." "Okay." As you enter your car and start to drive you turn your head to Natara as you guys lock eyes. Natara leans in as your lips meet to a passionate kiss. You lean away and smile uncontrollably. You ask Natara where the child has been killed. "Um.. the child was killed at 52074 Cabrano Street. " Isn't that a warehouse? " um.. yes!" "Huh!" " So what is the child's name?" " The child's name is Jordan and he is age 8." " God I hate this!" " Mal hate what?" " That a psychopath is killing kids!" " Mal you know we are going to catch this guy before he kills again!" " I guess your right" You stop as you are in front of the warehouse. As you exit you kiss Natara's cheek.

* * *

**_You are now Jasper Gutierrez ( The Killer)_**

* * *

_You hear screaming and crying from Jordan. He is giving you a headache saying over and over again : Where am I ? or Where is my mom? After 20 minutes you can't take it anymore so you take out your gun an turn around and shoot the kid. Bang! You watch as the kid falls to the floor with a bullet in his head. He just lays on the floor with blood flowing out of his run away from the warehouse to Pacific Heights and enter an abandoned house. You grab the "Now on Rent" paper and run downstairs to the basement. You find a pen and write down "Beware of Psychopath" and get a piece of gum and stick the sign on the window and spreads blood on the paper. You run to the nearest abandoned building a hide._

* * *

**_You are now Natara Williams _**

* * *

_You and Mal run up to the warehouse. Mal throws open the door with his Draw your guns for any movement. " Natara lets split up." 'Okay, if you hear or see anything shoot a warning." "Okay!" Mal runs in the other direction as you go the other way. As you walk you can hear your feet tapping the ground as if nobody was in the warehouse. You turn your head to the right and the left. As your walking you step on a wet liquid. You look down to see Jordan Dead. You bend down to see that he was shot . You can feel your heart beating out of your stand up and shoot a warning. Bang. Mal comes running and sees Jordan Dead too. Mal starts to water up and wipes the tears in anger. Mal hugs you a in sadness and anger. After a few seconds later you take your phone at and call Amy to tell her where Jordan's parents live to talk about Jordan's death. "Hey Natara!" "Hey Amy!" "What do you need?" " I need to know where Jordan's parents live." "Okay! um.. wait a second." "Okay." You wait for a few seconds "A-Ha here it is ." "Okay Amy where do they live?" "Jordan's parents live in 92550 Takana Blvd." "Thanks Amy!" "Your Welcome Nat!" You tell Mal that we are going to talk to Jordan's parents. " Nat where do they live?" "They live in 92550 Takana Blvd." "Okay let's go!" You and Mal walk out of the warehouse and go to Takana Blvd. On the way you call Blaise and Jeremy to take over your places and investigate the warehouse. _

* * *

**_You are now Blaise Corso_**

* * *

_"Jeremy stop bothering me!" "Well sorry that i busted your day!" "Can you just SHUT UP JEREMY!" Jeremy looks surprised at how Blaise yelled at him. " I'm sorry Jeremy I'm just not in the mood to talk." "It's fine." Your phones rings in your purse. You take your phone out of your purse and look at the caller ID . Hmm it's Natara. "Hello." "Blaise I need you and Jeremy to go to the warehouse where Jordan died. "Wait, who is Jordan?" "The child that died recently!" "Oh" "Yeah I need you and Jeremy to go to the warehouse and investigate the killing." "Why can't you!" " We need to talk to Jordan's parents!" "STOP YELLING AT ME!" "Well not my fault you won't listen to me!" "Fine, what's the address of the warehouse." "The address is 52074 Cabrano Street." "Okay we will be at the warehouse in 5." "Thanks Blaise!" You hang up on Natara and sigh."Ughhh why me!" "What's wrong Blaise?" " I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP REDBIRD!" "Sorry." "Jeremy we have to go to this warehouse.. "WHY?" You stare at Jeremy is a serious face. "Sorry" "We have to go to this warehouse to investigate Jordan's death. "Wait who is Jordan?" " A kid who died!" "Oh,right!" "Well let's go then." Jeremy stops in his tracks. "Wait what is the address of the warehouse?" "UH.. the address of the warehouse is __52074 Cabrano Street. "Okay let's go!" You follow Jeremy out of the precinct to his car._

* * *

_**You are now Jasper Gutierrez**_

* * *

_You know you can't hide any longer. You think in your head : " Your so Stupid Jasper!" You struggle on concentrating on something else than yourself. You look around in the building to see webs on the ceiling and walls and dust everywhere. You look up to see something strange. you look at the object in confusion. You stretch your arm to grab it. As you grab the object it falls to the ground. Hmm.. an attic. you climb the attic to see boxes torn or wrapped. you stand on the attic to open a box. When you get to the box you fall right through the attic to the concrete floor where you were standing head has started bleeding from the impact as you fell through the attic to the floor. you can't take and pain and faint on the cold concrete floor._

* * *

**_You are now Natara Williams_**

* * *

_You tell Mal that we are here. He stops the car and parks in front of the house. You knock on the door. Jordan's parents answer. "Hello and who are you? " " I'am Special Agent Natara Williams and that is my partner Detective Malachi Charles Fallon. " Hello" "May we come in?" "Yes!" " We are here to ask you something." "And that is?" " May your wife enter the room please?" "Sorry my wife is up in her room." " May you ask her to come and enter the room please." " Okay." He walks upstairs and asks his wife to come downstairs. "Cindy?" "Yes?" "Can you come downstairs there is officers here that want to talk with us." " Okay I'll come in a minute." You tell Mal to play it cool and let me do all the talking. He nods. " Hello." "Hi." " This is my wife Cindy and my name is David. " "Nice to meet you both." " We are here to talk about Jordan." " Ah Yes." " He was at basketball practice when his friends said "Mr. and Mrs. Martin we are so sorry but Jordan has gone missing." "We were both disappointed to here that he disappeared but we have talked too much." " Well I'm so sorry but Jordan is dead." The wife runs upstairs and doesn't come back down. " Did you say dead?" "Yes I'm so sorry we found him this morning in an abandoned warehouse shot in the head." " He always was a loser he said." "Well I'm sorry for your loss but we have to go now." "Well thank you for telling us." "Your Welcome!" You close the door as you and Mal exit the house." Nice going with the wife." "Well you would've done worst." "No I wouldn't!" You look at Mal in you have got to be kidding me face. "Alright i would've done worst." "Told you." You both drive back to the precinct._

* * *

**_You are now Mal Fallon_**

* * *

_As you exit your car you run up to Natara and kiss her. She is startled that you ran up to her but forgets it after a few you pull away she asks " Why" "Because I Love You!" You hug Natara with all the love inside you. After you let go you ask her if she can help you with paperwork. "Fine but only last weeks." "Yes!" "Thanks!" "Anything else?" "No" "Good!" You both walk inside the precinct . Natara goes to her desk and you go to Anders's office. "Anders I need my paperwork." "Malachi Charles Fallon where have you been!" " I have been investigating Jordan's death!" "I thought Blaise and Jeremy were doing that!" " They are investigating the warehouse as me and Natara we talking to hid parents!" "Fine here is your paperwork." "What about this weeks paperwork? " "oh you need that too?" "Here." You walk out of Anders's office and to your desk. You and Natara work on paperwork for nearly 4 hours. When you both finish the paperwork you give it to Anders and leave the precinct. "Hey Nat you want to go to the old Toy Store ?" " Um.. Sure!" You drive to the Toy Store and as you open the door you spot Jasper Gutierrez ( The Killer)_

* * *

**_Well This is my book Christmas Killer ( My first FanFic :D) PLease Review and tell me how the book was! - Sarahcat868_**


End file.
